Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a rail mount having one side that is releasably attached to a rail of a firearm and the other side that is releasably attached to accessories for the firearm, and more particularly to a rail mount that may be releasably attached to a rail in an easy and firm manner, and may be adjusted to a minute deformation of a rail.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the late 20th century, many countries in the world began developing various accessories for firearms by using techniques supported by the development of electronic technologies, IT industries, material engineering, and the like, rather than improving performance of firearms based on development and improvement. The reason for this is that there was widespread recognition that the development of the firearm had already reached its limit, and most of the countries, including the U.S., could not introduce next-generation firearms due to a budget deficit, and even if new firearms had been introduced, the scale of firearms to be introduced would have been limited. In addition, the development of electronic technologies and material engineering has reduced the price and size of guns, as well as has enabled remarkable improvement in reliability and durability. Further, as the importance of night combat has increased, there is a need to supply accessories for firearms not only to snipers or special forces, but also to normal combat forces, so that they may view and take aim at targets at night. For this reason, the development and attachment of accessories has been considered an inexpensive and effective means for improving combat efficiency without need to develop or modify existing weapons.
Examples of the accessories for firearms include a telescopic sight, a unit magnification optical sight, a laser target designator, night vision goggles, an infrared target designator, an infrared illuminator, and the like. The telescopic sight, the unit magnification optical sight, the laser target designator, and the like may improve shooting accuracy, thereby minimizing time required from finding a target to aiming the target. Further, the night vision goggles, the infrared target designator, and the infrared illuminator are used to observe a battlefield during night combats, and to take aim at targets detected by using the night vision goggles. By using such accessories, performance of existing firearms may be significantly improved, and even rifles of an identical type may have different combat power depending on whether accessories are mounted. Accordingly, the accessories may increase a survival rate of combat forces and may improve combat power.
A rail mount has been developed to satisfy the requirements, and is used to mount accessories for guns. The rail mount enables various accessories to be mounted on a rail for mounting accessories, and to be releasably attached thereto.
The rail mount is generally provided on a rail of a gun, and has a lower portion attached to the rail connected to the gun, and an upper portion connected to other accessories, in which the upper portion is formed to receive various accessories.
The most important point for the rail mount is to be firmed attached to the rail under any circumstances. Even when used in a combat situation, the rail mount is required to be rapidly and easily attached and detached, and is required to be firmly attached even when there are fabrication tolerances